Sanctuary: O Triângulo de Hera
by Shahrazad Princess
Summary: Sanctuary é um conjunto de estórias interligadas sobre o Santuário. Nesse episódio, será verdade que o amor é um pássaro rebelde? parafraseando a Ópera Carmen de Bizet
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I 

- Com licença, Mestre, mandou que me chamassem? Estou ao seu dispor.

- Sim, Shura. Quero designá-lo para uma missão. – A figura alta se levantava de um imponente assento no fundo do amplo salão em estilo dórico, decorada com tapeçaria dramática em tons de vermelho e azul, onde se espalhavam quadros e quadros daqueles designados pela Deusa da Sabedoria, Guerra e Justiça desde tempos imemoriais para reger o Templo. Como outro não disse palavra, o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena se pôs a falar novamente:

- Shura, devemos proteger uma pessoa importante, que pode ser envolvida em assuntos particulares do Santuário. Mas essa pessoa não é daqui.

- Assuntos "particulares" do Santuário? E a pessoa não é um cavaleiro?

- Não.

- Então, como pode saber dos nossos assuntos, ou mesmo da nossa existência, senhor?

- A pessoa não será envolvida por sua própria vontade e interesse, cavaleiro de capricórnio, e sim, pelos inimigos do Santuário. – Disse a figura mascarada calmamente.

Shura ficou reticente. Não gostava quando esse tipo de coisa ocorria: uma coisa era lutar diretamente contra seu inimigo, outra era ter de desviar do seu golpe evitando atacá-lo para não ferir aqueles que ele usava como escudo...

- Bem... Quem é a pessoa, Mestre? E como, ou por intermédio de quem, ela pode nos prejudicar? Devemos contar com mais uma batalha, ou apenas vigiar a pessoa para que nada aconteça?

- Calma, cavaleiro! São muitas perguntas. Por enqüanto, saiba que a todo instante, o mundo está sendo ameaçado por algum mal, que surge para causar desequilíbrio. Por trás de todo grande acontecimento que desencadeou alguma mudança na História da humanidade, há a influência direta ou indireta de seres que controlam esses acontecimentos. Seguimos e protegemos a deusa designada para manter esse equilíbrio. Isso significa que devemos tanto lutar contra essas influências como agir nos bastidores para que as grandes tragédias não se concretizem. Da mesma forma, devemos agir para que coisas boas aconteçam. Essa é a verdadeira missão dos cavaleiros.

-Sim, Mestre...- Shura assentia com a cabeça, imaginando onde toda aquela explanação iria chegar. A figura imponente em pé e de costas para ele continuava:

- Assim, como Athena, muitas outras figuras "mitológicas" voltarão à vida nessa Era. Mais de uma delas, tentará dominar o mundo utilizando-se de um ser humano qualquer.

- Sim, eu compreendo. Como uma forma de concretizar suas vontades de forma direta, através de alguém influente.

-Pois bem. Há poucos anos, soubemos de uma dessas figuras mitológicas havia despertado, e planeja controlar uma marionete para seus planos. Hera, planeja por algum motivo, dominar este mundo. Consegue imaginar?

Shura queria explodir em riso, mas não podia. Então, a Deusa mais ciumenta do Olimpo, a mais caprichosa, orgulhosa, a grande matriarca eternamente de olho no marido infiel planejava tomar esse mundo para si? Não queria pensar nisso, mas alguém alí estava louco; ou a Deusa por não ter coisa melhor com que se preocupar, ou o Grande Mestre do Santuário, por dedicar tanto tempo importante pensando na divina esposa histérica do deus dos deuses do Olimpo. No entanto, de fato, se tal figura desejasse mandar na Terra, todos os seres humanos com vida própria estariam perdidos...

- Mas senhor, como podemos evitar que algo aconteça? Se simplesmente liquidarmos com a pessoa, essa Deusa simplesmente escolherá outra em seu lugar. Além disso, não creio ser da índole de um cavaleiro de Athena levantar seu punho sem que alguém o tenha feito de forma declarada antes.

- Sim, Shura, você está certo; no entanto, Hera, bem como todos os outros deuses, não são fáceis de agradar assim... não escolherão para seus protegidos alguém que não seja de seu absoluto interesse. Antes, seria preferível aguardar até ter melhor representantes...

- Quer dizer então que a pessoa é alguém escolhido a dedo, à imagem e semelhança da Deusa?

- ... ou o mais próximo disso que for possível. – O Grande Mestre acrescentou, antes de finalmente de virar e caminhar de volta à enorme cadeira dourada no fim do tapete vermelho.

- Bem... Onde podemos encontrar essa pessoa? E o que devo fazer com a mesma?

- Muito bem Shura. Eis a sua missão: você deve procurar uma mulher chamada Catherine Stuart.

- Catherine Stuart? É um nome vulgar, vai ser difícil determinar qual "Catherine S." será a grande escolhida de Hera. Não há mais alguma informação sobre ela?

- Já disse para ter calma. Trata-se de uma moça inglesa, de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Reino Unido. Além disso, é uma artista, que está começando a se tornar bastante reconhecida por seu trabalho. Esta noite, ela virá se apresentar em Atenas. É a sua chance.

Shura estava começando a se sentir incomodado. Que história era essa de tirá-lo da Casa de Capricórnio para fantasiá-lo de tiete? Nem na adolescência havia passado por essa fase. Era algo que o desconcertava totalmente.

- Minha chance para...? – falou por fim, ao mesmo tempo ansioso e apreensivo sobre a resposta que ouviria. Na verdade não sabia se não havia entendido bem ou se não queria acreditar.

- Apesar de ser uma das deusas ligadas ao matrimônio e por conseqüência ao amor entre homem e mulher, Hera não concordará em ter uma protegida que se divida entre ela e um homem. Mesmo suas sacerdotisas são virgens, a fim de lhe dedicar todo o tempo livre. Se conseguir chamar a tenção dessa mulher...

Shura corou. Talvez de raiva, talvez de vergonha, mas a verdade é que sentiu o sangue subir até as têmporas. Ora, imagine, treinar como cavaleiro pra um dia ter de seduzir mocinhas! Era ultrajante e repulsivo.

- Mestre, me perdoe, mas essa seria uma tarefa mais apropriada para um desses novos sacerdotes, devotos, ou coisa parecida. Como (com ênfase) eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, posso me prestar a algo tão baixo, tão... vulgar? Seduzir uma mulher friamente para impedir que o destino do mundo...

- Shura. Não se trata de seduzir. Você apenas deve desviar atenção da moça para a sua amizade, a sua presença; se der certo, pode também criar algum vínculo mais forte com ela introduzindo-a na existência do Santuário. Por fim, deve fazê-la ser nossa simpatizante, de forma que seja leal a nós tanto quanto um cavaleiro, uma vez que ela não está mais em idade de ser treinada como uma amazona para se manter dentro de nossos limites e vigilância.

Shura pareceu fixar-se no tempo por alguns segundos. Sua mente perdeu-se em pensamentos... Jamais pensaria que algum dia, o próprio Mestre do Santuário viesse lhe ordenar uma coisa dessas, pessoalmente. Não se lembrava de qualquer vez no passado, onde ele se mostrara tão frio e calculista, capaz de falar em tamanho absurdo como a coisa mais natural do mundo, apenas para realizar seus objetivos. Aquilo não lhe parecia como uma atitude digna de um representante dos Deuses, mas sim como pura canalhice. No entanto, tinha motivos suficientes para saber que mais do que ninguém, o Grande Mestre não era um canalha.

- Mestre, ainda assim, quem pode garantir que o plano dará certo? E se tudo falhar? Como podemos arriscar tanto? Se sequer temos como controlar a situação? Trata-se de conquistar o afeto de alguém, e essas coisas, às vezes, nem Eros pode dominar!

Shura pode ouvir o leve riso irônico por trás da máscara escura. Para a grande figura sentada, seduzir era um esporte, jamais uma obrigação que pudesse ser contestada. Em todo caso, se assim fosse, tinha plena confiança o faria e com pleno êxito. Mas já não podia mais se dar a esses luxos...

- Confio em você Shura. Sempre teve carisma com as mulheres. Em especial com as estrangeiras. E outra: você deverá dosar sua confiança depositada nela. Se acreditar que não irá funcionar, basta interromper e me avisar. Mas tenho total confiança em você e no seu discernimento.

- Bem... devo ir até ela esta noite?

- Sim.

- E devo buscar sua amizade custe o que custar?

- ...Sim... – vacilante. Na verdade era bem isso, mas sabia que se concordasse de pronto, o cavaleiro iria estranhar muito. – Deve conquistá-la mas com calma, paciência. Simples: imagine que não há nada dessa história toda e que simplesmente está interessado nela. É tão difícil para você? – provocou.

Shura ergueu a cabeça corando mais uma vez, mas dessa tinha certeza que era de raiva. Oras, e acaso pensava que ele tinha alguma dúvida quanto a sua masculinidade?

Por trás da máscara a figura oculta deu um meio sorriso sarcástico. Funcionara então.

- Bem Shura, agora peço que me dê licença e retire-se. Tenho outros assuntos para resolver em poucos minutos e não quero me atrasar. – falou em tom gentil para encerrar a conversa de modo produtivo. Fazia um calor infernal na Grécia, o dia estava quente e seco. Não suportaria mais um minuto; só queria saber de se banhar.


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

Entardecia na Grécia. Havia um burburinho no centro da cidade; uma certa apresentação, pela primeiríssima vez, de um talento promissor. Há pelo menos um mês, só se falava nisso; na televisão, jornais, revistas, emissoras de rádio e principalmente na rua. Naquele comecinho de noite, até o trânsito parecia estar diferente, mais... caótico.

Poucas horas antes, quando o sol grego ainda teimava em não partir, no seio das montanhas gregas duas figuras nervosas conversavam:

_**Flashback...**_

- Kamus, o que você acha? Como queria que eu ficasse? – Shura sentava-se olhando para o nada, visualizando algo apenas na mente, com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, tornozelo suspenso sobre um joelho, cotovelo sobre o joelho dobrado, o queixo pousado na mão.

- Oras, é só não se alarmar... – Kamus olhava indiferente para uma arara cheia de gravatas dentro do guarda-roupa., enquanto segurava uma delas com a mão, vendo se combinava com a roupa. – Afinal, não é algo complicado: só precisa encarar como uma garota que está afim.

- ...

- Quantas vezes já não fez isso? – Aquário ajeitava o nó da gravata eleita de frente para o espelho.

- E você acha que em todas as vezes eu fiz pensando em agradar o Santuário e não por que gostava delas? Que eu me aproximo de alguém simplesmente por que penso que "assim deve ser"? Pelos Deuses Kamus, às vezes penso que você congela as coisas porque já é um próprio cubo de gelo.

- Aaaaaghh, que mau-humor! Desse jeito, obviamente ela não ficará nem dois minutos perto de você – disse o francês em tom jocoso, sendo prontamente respondido pelo olhar cortante do outro.

- Kamus, eu achava que você fosse racional.

- E eu sou, meu amigo.

- Racional? Só se a cabeça "de baixo" pensa.

- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje. Dormiu com algum palhaço? – Não deixou que outro respondesse. Fez sinal pra que se levantasse, foi saindo, apagando as luzes e se retirando da casa. – Vamos. Sua "Prima Donna" nos espera.

Do lado de fora, as primeiras estrelas, cintilavam fracas quando os dois cavaleiros andavam pelo Santuário. Shura não tinha idéia de que direção tomar, por isso chamou Kamus, mais "ligado" aos acontecimentos sociais da cidade, como um guia e acompanhante. Além de testemunha da cena ridícula que seria bajular alguém com ego possivelmente ainda superior ao de Milo de Escorpião.

Decidiram ir de taxi, o tal Teatro onde a moça se apresentaria não era longe dalí. Foi difícil - por incrível que pareça, se tratando de uma cidade considerada o berço da civilização ocidental, que recebia milhares de turistas por ano e portanto acostumada com o grande fluxo de pessoas – arrumar um táxi. Durante o trajeto Shura preocupava-se com o quê dizer, como abordar a artista. Quem ele era? Um cavaleiro dourado do Santuário poderia ser muito para aqueles que viviam lá dentro, mas no mundo comum... Era como ser o guardião do pote de ouro das histórias infantis: poucos te conheciam, mas muito ririam se você contasse quem é e o que faz.

- Acalme-se Shura, tenho conhecidos na área artística. Tenho certeza de que um deles pode nos apresentar a ela. Melhor lidar com isso do que com um bando de espectros...

O taxista deu uma olhada de sobrancelha arqueada pelo retrovisor. Realmente, quando acontecia algum grande evento na cidade seus moradores também piravam. Era cada tipo que aparecia! E com cada conversa!

- Ahan... – Shura concordava roendo uma unha olhando pela janela do carro.

- Você está prestando atenção? Olha, vamos até ela, você se apresenta como um fã...

- Mas não sei nada sobre ela. – Shura interrompe, ainda na mesma "meditação".

- Sim Shura, mas eu já disse que vou te ajudar. Além disso, quem disso que você não sabe nada? Já não vai ver esse concerto? É apenas uma intérprete de obras de caras mortos, se souber sobre eles, sabe sobre ela! – Para Kamus, era tudo questão de "pensar". Era reconhecidamente o cuca-fresca das Doze Casas, não por ser irresponsável, longe disso, mas sim por que para ele, nada era digno de preocupação. Se o mundo caísse, Kamus se sentaria, esperaria a poeira baixar, observaria a situação calmamente e veria a melhor maneira de consertar os destroços. Definitivamente, era bastante racional, inabalável como uma rocha.

Pouco a pouco, o trânsito complicado foi ficando lento... lento... lento... devagar... parou.

O som das buzinas e as infinitas luzes, somados à atmosfera tensa da cidade deixariam qualquer um morrendo de vontade de ir pra casa.

- Que houve? – despertou o espanhol de seus pensamentos sentindo um soco no estômago já não tão confortável.

- Ahhh..! – retrucou o taxista – parece que essa moça abalou a cidade. Pelo menos por aqui. Parece que os guardas estão dizendo que esses caminhos estão interditados... Devemos pegar um atalho...

Atalho? A nem meio quilômetro de distância do tal Teatro? Era só que faltava! Ficar dando voltas pela cidade lotada e chegar atrasados quando estavam tão perto de chegar. Até que Kamus sugeriu que seguissem a pé. A cidade estava louca mas era melhor enfrentar a pé do que de carro, pelo menos, não ficariam sentados no meio da confusão inertes, esperando o tempo passar. Pagaram o taxista que resmungou algo por ter que voltar para trás, sem passageiros, na metade do trajeto sem sequer terminar a corrida. Não deram bola. Em poucos minutos estariam na frente do tal teatro.

_**Fim do Flashback...**_

A noite grega estava fresca e leve, com um céu azul profundo e cheio de estrelas. Uma noite digna de um grande espetáculo.

Chegaram ao teatro com quinze minutos de atraso, mesmo com todo o esforço para não

perder um só minuto da apresentação. Graças aos amigos do aquariano sentaram-se num lugar ótimo, com uma visão perfeita do palco.

Logo que se instalaram, entreolharam-se com expressões entre surpresa e atônita. Shura imaginara que, se tratando de uma soprano, fosse encontrar alguma mulher corpulenta, com um vestido extravagante, cantando de forma aguda, disposta a quebrar vidraças. O que viram não era exatamente isso, mas pouco diferente. Ainda assim, essas diferenças gritavam: não, não era uma gorda de meia idade, e sim uma mulher pequena, de porte médio, com um corpo torneado de bailarina, entre o magro e o roliço, vestida de forma dramática, ma sem grandes apelos. No entanto, de todo o conjunto o mais surpreendente era a voz; nada de gritos quase infantis de menina suave e desprotegida que beiravam os sons que só um cachorro pode ouvir; a voz da moça se impunha de forma marcante, forte como um trovão, mas feminina e dramática o suficiente para passar qualquer sensação que quisesse, indo da raiva ao medo, do amor apaixonado e sensual à inquietação da alma. Tudo sempre de forma marcante, como se houvesse maturidade e experiência por trás de cada sentimento. Shura se lembrou do que o Mestre dissera " Hera não escolherá para si alguém que não seja condizente com sua própria imagem". E a deusa havia escolhido a dedo a figura mais perfeita que pôde, de fato.

A apresentação seguiu tranqüila, com algumas pausas, onde aproveitaram para conhecer melhor as instalações do velho teatro. Numa delas, um conhecido de Kamus foi até os dois cumprimentá-lo, e Aquário aproveitou para pedir um favor. Claro que eles poderiam _falar pessoalmente com ela, se quisessem_. Afinal, era assessor da moça.

Nos bastidores da antiga construção, corredores um tanto estreitos para tantas pessoas que se acotovelavam alí. Por ente elas, os dois cavaleiros procuravam passar, até o camarim reservado para o assessor, onde se encontrariam finalmente com a representação humana da "Deusa do Casamento". Pensando assim, mal podiam conter o riso, mas o que queria realmente a deusa?

De costas para ambos, uma figura de longos cabelos louros e ondulados, entre o dourado e acinzentado, gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava. Devia ter aproximadamente um metro e sessenta e poucos de altura. Parecia ainda menor do que vista no palco, onde o salto e a roupa a alongavam um pouco. Subitamente virou-se e fixou os enormes olhos verde-água em ambos, com um sorriso encantador:

- Perdoem-me pela minha falta de educação! Ficar de costas para os convidados! São vocês os amigo de Gillan, não são? – estendeu a mão para ambos. Nada nela denunciava a arrogância de uma Olímpica. A única afetação que ela tinha era a típica cordialidade exagerada daqueles que possuem fama.

- Sim, mademoseille, muito prazer, sou Kamus. E não e preocupe, acabamos de chegar – antecipou-se o francês pegando a mão da moça e dando um beijo sutil no dorso. Pareceu que nem ela esperava.

Shura ainda estava atordoado pela missão, pela bagunça, pela apresentação e principalmente, pela simples proximidade da moça.

- Muito prazer, senhorita. – E fez-lhe uma leve reverência com a cabeça. Agora, começaria a dança.

_S e g u e ..._


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III 

Catherine não se deu conta da eletricidade que sentiu ao toque da mão de Shura, mas piscou algumas vezes um tanto surpresa quando ele por fim estendeu-lhe a mão formalmente.

Kamus lançou-lhe de esgelha um olhar reprovador. Quer dizer que ele bancava o amante ardente beijando a mão da moça quando o toureiro de plantão apenas apertava sua mão! Que desastre.

- Olá, Shura – Catherine se recompôs e olhava pra ele sorrindo, esfuziante. Alto. Moreno. Olhos magnéticos e altivos, escuros, bem diferentes dos seus, tão grandes, claros... infantis.

- Então, está gostando da cidade? Seu empresário nos disse que você chegou há alguns dias... – perguntou Shura, um pouco sem jeito. Agora que estava lá o melhor era encarar a realidade e não fugir.

- Sim, é verdade. Na verdade, uma semana. Mas não quisemos anunciar, assim teria algum tempo para conhecer a Grécia. Eu jamais havia vindo aqui. Estou gostando bastantes, especialmente das praias.

- O Shura tem uma casa em Kos. – Kamus sentiu uma orelha queimar. Sorriu cínico para o amigo e prosseguiu, ante o olhar confuso da jovem – É, Kos é uma ilha grega muito bonita, com praias maravilhosas. A casa dele fica perto de Tigaki...

- ... É, Kos é um lugar perfeito para a prática de windsurf, sabe? – Shura tratou logo de desviar os rumos da conversa. Que estória era essa de meter a casa dele no meio? Além do que, não entrava lá a alguns anos. Devia estar com cara de lugar abandonado, onde só um caseiro entrava de mês em mês; desde a última vez em que estivera lá com seus pais não se lembrava de móveis muito modernos...

- Você pratica windsurf? Que ótimo!

"Ótimo?" Shura estava um tanto atônito por dentro; não era bom esse interesse aberto pelas suas atividades. Lembrou-se do Grande Mestre. ...Ou era?

Catherine continuava falando de seus pais e tios que davam bastante importância à prática de algum esporte, todos acostumados com campos de golfe intermináveis, e caça, ou longas espadas de esgrima; os mais "aventureiros" e frisou a palavra com um ar de sarcasmo, gostavam de corridas automobilísticas... inclusive ela.

- Você corre? – Perguntou Kamus, surpreso. Uma bonequinha fingido ser gente, daquele tamanho? No máximo devia fazer balé moderno.

- Sim, desde os doze anos de idade. Meus pais não gostaram muito, mas meu tio, graças a Deus sempre me apoiou. E, além disso, também estou aprendendo boxe.

"Boxe?" Entreolharam-se os cavalheiros, atônitos. Mas antes que pudessem abrir a boca para protestar ela se retirou, graciosa, com um sorriso, pedindo desculpas para atender uma fã idosa.

- É... parece que sua _petit chanteur _guarda segredos bem mais interessante do que ser a reencarnação de uma Deusa iracunda. Melhor tomarmos cuidado com ela, ou ela pode nocautear todo o Santuário com um soco de esquerda. – debochou o francês num sorriso oblíquo antes de levar uma taça de champagne aos lábios e sair em direção a uma jovem de cabelos de fogo.

Grande. Tinha de convencer uma soprano que lutava boxe de que era um bom partido e sua única ponte com a mesma acabara de sair para aproveitar uma "folga" dada pela Sua Graça, O Grande Mestre _Desmiolado_ do Santuário. Estava sozinho em ambiente alienígena. Jogado na arena sem...

- Oh, está sozinho? Desculpe, achei que Kamus iria ficar com você, mas ele prefere uma companhia mais apropriada... – e ela jogou o queixo discretamente na direção em que uma massa de cabelos ruivos brilhantes ondulados nas pontas balançava ao som de uma voz com sotaque francês arrastado.

Catherine não conseguiu fazê-lo relaxar o cenho com a brincadeira. Ao invés disso ele olhou como uma criança que é deixada sozinha na brincadeira e disse:

- Ele nem tem sotaque francês tão forte assim...

- Ah mas a Clarice também é francesa, sabe? Dizem que é assim, quando estamos perto de alguém que fale a nossa língua. Só não entendo por que não falam em seu idioma de uma vez... – e deu uma pousa pensativa. A "primeira em uma hora", pensou Shura – Mas quem se importa, não é? "Eu me importo se não sair correndo daqui."

De repente se deu conta. Ela estava interessada nele. Tinha ido até lá para fazê-la se interessar e de repente, sem qualquer esforço de sua parte, lá estava ela, ao seu lado olhando um casal flertar, discutindo sobre sotaques, enquanto ramalhetes de flores chegavam ao seu camarim, todas vindas de pretendentes ricos e esnobes. Decidiu retomar a conversa, dessa vez focando o assunto sobre ela:

- Então, como você começou a cantar? – perguntou com falso interesse.

- Ah, eu ainda era criança. Sempre gostei de coisas artísticas, mas sou um tanto sem talento pra pintura e coisas do tipo.

- Duvido. Quem tem essência artística a possui e pronto. Além o que, duvido que um simples rabisco seu, que tem essa inspiração toda para cantar, não fosse ser considerado com uma arte bastante emotiva numa exposição. – Sorriu o espanhol.

Era a segunda vez que ele a desconcertava em uma noite. Não era bajulação. Tinha certeza. Durante toda a noite tivera a impressão de que ele não estivera interessado em conversa, de um jeito charmosamente desdenhoso. Talvez não estivesse á vontade com o lugar. Mas de algum modo, por algum motivo ele a deixava sem reação, pega de surpresa pelo seu olhar penetrante.

- Obrigada. – sorriu tímida – Mas não, não tenho esses talentos. Tampouco me dei muito bem com a dança... Vou te contar, aquelas sapatilhas sã um incômodo absurdo... De qualquer forma, acho que meus pais tentaram de tudo, me compraram até alguns instrumentos de percussão, tenho um tímpano enorme na sala de música em casa, e uma bateria. Presente deles quando eu fiz quinze anos. Tenho certeza que teriam simplificado ao máximo me dando uma batuta caso não tivesse conseguido me dar bem com as duas baquetas da bateria! - brincou com a velha piada que ataca os maestros. Mas ele deu apenas um meio sorriso, olhando fixo para seu decote, tão fixo que até se sentiu envergonhada. – Mas e você, mora naquela casa em... – Não se lembravam mais do nome.

- Kos? Não, eu não vivo lá, mas a propriedade é minha. Eu a ganhei de meus pais na verdade ,quando fiz dezoito anos... – Pronto. Voltaram a falar dele, graças à sua distração "inocente" com o decote perfeitamente desenhado dela.

- Ah... seus pais não vivem com você então?

- Não.

- Bem, e você quis se distanciar da casa por quê? Pelo que o Kamus disse, parece ser um lugar maravilhoso...

- É, é sim... – Estava ficando quente... Quente... Como sairia dessa?

Antes que pudesse pensar, Catherine bombardeou-o mais uma vez, com a pergunta fatal:

- Bem, então onde você mora?

Shura sentiu o sangue gelar com a pergunta tão inocente. Não costumava se expor em suas missões, tampouco fugir do assunto, que era freqüente, mas não conseguia, estranhamente, mentir para ela.

- ... Ahn, em um lugar mais próximo daqui, mais perto também das ruínas gregas, é o local que eu preferi, a vida nos arredores das velhas cidades gregas acabou me atraindo. – Contou uma meia verdade.

Ela balançou a cabeça assimilando. Trocar uma ilhas de águas claras por um monte de prédios velhos? Talvez, afinal, não estavam em Londres.

- Se quiser, enquanto estiver aqui, ele pode lhe mostrar essa parte da cidade... – Kamus materializara-se no ar de repente.

_S e g u e ..._

Petit chanteur Pequena cantora.

A ilha de Kos existe, bem como a praia mencionada, e é linda... Vai ser cenári ode alguma cena do casal futuramente, sem dúvidas. Depois eu vou postar algumas imagens no meu blog sobre ela. :)

Obrigada ao pessoal que lê essa fic, especialmente quem entrou nesses últimos tempos, apesar da falta de atualização, hehehehe. sorrisinho sem graça Esse período silenciosos acabou.


End file.
